John Bigelow (1715-1787)
}} Research Notes From The Genealogy of the Bigelow Family of America by Gilman Bigelow Howe, published 1890) JOHN BIGELOW of Westford, the third son of Joshua and Hannah (Fiske) Bigelow, was born in Weston, Mass., June 24, 1715, and married in Sudbury, Grace Allen, Nov. 29, 1789. He appears t.o have been of a roving disposition, as we find that he lived a few years in Weston where his first five children were recorded; tradition says he then lived in Stow a few years where he had one child born and perhaps others, but the records in Stow are silent. In 1752 he appears in Acton where he had four children recorded as born in that town between the years 1752 and 1760. In 1762 we find in Westford Records that John Bigelo and wife Grace Bigelo and children Lucy, Beulah, Sarah, Silas, Simeon, Molly, Grace and Eunice were warned out of town, and that they came last from Acton. He appears to have been a member of Capt. Samuel Davis's company, 1757. It is probable that he did not leave Westford upon warning. We find he and his son Silas moved from Westford to New Ipswich, N.H., in 1787, and tradition says that he died in New Ipswich. Their children were (so far as we can learn) as follows: LUCY, b. May 27, 1740; m. 1766, Joseph Dutton, Jr., of Westford, and had a family of six children. BEULAH, b. Sept. 20 1741; m. Jonas Hall of Ashby, Mass. JOHN, b. Nov. 8, 1748; m. Molly Melvin; lived in Conway. NATHAN, b. Nov. 8, 1748; m. Elizabeth Oakes. SARAH, b. Feb. 12, 1745; m. 1766, Thomas Dutton of Westford. They moved in Jan., 1771, to Ashburnham, Mass., they having a daughter SARAH; in August of that year they were ordered to depart from town, and tradition sayll they moved to Jaffrey, N.H. SILAS, b. in Stow, March 17, 1750; m. Rachel Pitts. SIMEON, b. In Acton, April 12, 1752; m. Sarah Foster. MOLLY, b. April 6, 1754. GRACE, b. April 22, 1757; m. Feb. 24, 1785, Stephen Hall of Ashby. EUNICE, b. Sept. 14, 1760. 1757 Muster Roll Holden History Muster Roll of a Detachment of men from Capt. John Bigelow Company of Holdin of Colo. John Chandler Jr. Regiment that marched on the Late alarm for the Relief of fort William Henry under the command of John Bigelow as their Captain who marched from Holden to Sheffield being 113 mile out. All served 17 days closing Aug. 19, 1758. The Siege of Fort William Henry was conducted in August 1757 by French General Louis-Joseph de Montcalm against the British-held Fort William Henry. The fort, located at the southern end of Lake George, on the frontier between the British Province of New York and the French Province of Canada, was garrisoned by a poorly supported force of British regulars and provincial militia led by Lieutenant Colonel George Monro. After several days of bombardment, Monro surrendered to Montcalm, whose force included nearly 2,000 Indians from a large number of tribes. * Siege of Fort William Henry - Wikipedia Category:Militia officers of the French and Indian War Category:Military personnel of the Siege of Fort William Henry Category:British people of the French and Indian War